Yuu Tendo
Yuu Tendo je periodický charakter, ktorý sa objaví v kovu Saga . Yu je bývalý členthumb temná hmlovina , ktorá od nich potom, čo sa k nemu obrátil a pokúsil sa zničiť jeho Libra. Čoskoro potom, on robil priateľov s Gingko Hagan , a stal sa sub-člen japonskej reprezentačný tím, tím Gangan Galaxy počas majstrovstiev sveta Beyblade. Tím obsadil 1. miesto a stal sa najlepším beybladers na svete. Počas majstrovstiev, Yu-tag partnerom bol Tsubasa otory . Yu Beyblade je Flame Libra T125ES . " Dobrá práce Kenchi, ale porazil mňa je beznádejný! Beznádejný! " Vzhľad Yu má žlté vlasy, zelené oči, vŕbový prút kože a nosí bielu bundu a biele nohavice. Yu tiež sa zdá byť aspoň trochu bohatý, kvôli jeho oblečenie a ďalšie aspekty. On je len mierne vyššia než Kenta , pretože jeho vlasy. Keď sa prvýkrát objavil Yu Jeho hlas znel hlbšie, ale rovnako ako každý iný, jeho hlas zmenil (Voices, herečky: Kaori Nazuka a Denise Oliver a Carole Bailien). Osobnosť Yu má všeobecne Happy-Go-Lucky osobnosť a má skutočnú lásku k beyblading. Aj keď je veľmi mladý a všeobecné dobré povahy, že je silný Blader a bystrý pozorovateľ, rovnako ako so silným presvedčením. Má sklon k silným Bladers modlu, ktorý ho porazil, a neznáša, keď je na okraji mi niekto hovorí malý chlapec, ktorý Tsubasa nazýva ho pre zábavu, len aby si ho k šialenstvu. Vzhľadom k jeho veku, on tiež tendenciu kňučanie tiež veľa. Ako normálne dieťa, miluje zmrzlinu, pizzu a rôzne iné predmety cez prehliadku. Rád dávať prezývky pre väčšinu ľudí. Hovorí Kyoya "Yo-Yo" ("TateKyo" v manga) Benkei "Benben" Kenta "Kenchi", Gingko "Gingo" alebo "Gingko" Hikaru "Hippity-hop", a Masamune " pán zadok v SkiiM ", potom" Masamoo-moo ". Biografia Yu robí jeho prvá vzhľad ako tajomná postava ktorú Doji sa Ryuga vidieť v epizóde 20. Neskôr, v priebehu turnaja Survival bitke je anouncement sa o jeden Blader porazil desať Bladers naraz. Pretože tieto porazil Beys sa odplavila vlna, Yu beží do svojej budúcej bitku aj keď stále ešte nie je úplne odhalené. Neskôr, keď skrytý za stromom, vidí zraneného Kenta a Benkei sú breh vyplavilo. V epizóde 21, nakoniec sa objaví v plnej zobrazení a pomáha Kenta na stanici WBBA. Po Kenta je zranenia sú skôr, Yu oficiálne predstaví seba aj svoju Bey. Každý, kto vyzerá, že si spolu. Konečne, Hikaru výzvy tri z nich k boju a Yu porážok rýchlo so špeciálnou pohyb, Sonic Wave. On potom stojí Gingko a Kyoya do finále a porazí je tým, že zničí takmer Leone a odolávanie Starblast Attack, Survival a vyhrá bitku, aby jeho želanie vyhovené. Želá si pre WBBA držať bitke Bladers turnaj určiť najlepšie Blader v krajine s cieľom bojovať Ryuga. To je potom, že to je ukázal, že on je členom temná hmlovina. Neskôr, Yu priznáva Doji, že jeho boj s Ryuga bol jeho prvej straty a straty, ktoré z neho Ryuga najväčšie fanúšik tak, že by nejako pomôcť Ryuga. Doji ochotne prijme jeho pomoc. Budú aj naďalej udržať svoje oči z nových talentov. Neskôr sa pozerá, keď touranment Blader, Tsubasa úlovky ich pozornosť. Doji je nadšený, ale Yu je natoľko šikovný, aby sa spočiatku opatrný Tsubasa s tým, že úmyselne Tsubasa zavolal temná hmlovina. Neskôr sa bitky pri Tsubasa temná hmlovina riaditeľstvo počas testu bitky Tsubasa je. Dostáva vážne nervózny, keď Tsubasa volá ho, "Little Boy" a on reaguje pomocou Libra plnú moc. Avšak, ich boj skončí remízou aj keď Tsubasa uisťuje, Yu, že nevyužíva svoj plný výkon. Po šoku z bitky vytráca, reaguje v naturáliách Tsubasa rovnako. Cez ich nepriateľský vzťah, je Yu neustále spolupracuje s Tsubasa od Doji. Na ich ďalšiu úlohu, Yu bitky Hyoma odhadnúť priebeh sily Hyoma je. On porazí Hyoma v rieke bitke. On ide na ďalšiu prieskumnú misiu nájsť nové talenty, ale vráti s prázdnymi rukami. Avšak, on bol v tieni Tetsuya kto potopí celú cestu späť do temná hmlovina sídlo, bez toho aby si to uvedomovali Yu. Berú na Tetsuya a dať mu novo upravené Bey. Doji zverí Yu, že dáta z novo upravené Bey zabezpečí, aby boli užitočné. On tiež sa snaží, aby mu o tom, prečo nenávidí kaktusy, ale Yu je úplne ľahostajný a klesá jeho zmrzlinu, dokonca aj ako Doji stráca chladnú hlavu a kričí na závod kaktus vo svojej kancelárii. V epizóde 30, sú Yu a Tsubasa zaslaná výzva zápas Doji vstúpiť a Scout sa nové talenty. Dorazí do vrtuľníka a Yu je úplne nadšený, ale bojuje, je veľmi pochybné o nájdenie každý nový talent. Na ich ceste k ich zápasy, je Yu takmer prejsť Benkei. On sa stretne Gingko spolu s Kenta, Hyoma a Madoka. Yu ukazuje, že Tsubasa pripojil temná hmlovina, ale stále neprijala ho. Neskôr sa Yu sklamaný, že bojuje slabý neznámeho Blader ktorého porazil veľmi rýchlo. Nemá fandiť Kenta po Kenta vyhrá svoj zápas, ale zistí, že Tsubasa pozoruje ho z diaľky. Konečne, posledný zápas je Battle Royal. On a Tsubasa bojovať bojovať Gingko a takmer vyradený Kyoya v tomto procese. Nakoniec sa dohodli uzavrieť slabší súpera a Yu ide po Kenta a takmer sa mu, kým nezasiahne Kyoya. Avšak, on si uvedomí, že Tsubasa posunul do boja Gingko a opustí svoje súčasné bitke o znížení na Tsubasa. Oni nakoniec bojujú medzi sebou, ale sú porazení zvláštne pohyb Gingko je. Zápasy Beyblade: Metal Fusion Oponent Výsledok Anonymný Bladers Vyhrať Hikaru, Benkei a Kenta Vyhrať Kyoya Tategame Vyhrať Ginkga Hagan Vyhrať Ryuga Stratiť Tsubasa otory Kresliť Hyoma Vyhrať Anonymný Blader Vyhrať Ginkga Hagan Stratiť Reiji Mizuchi Žiadny výsledok Beyblade: Metal majstrov Oponent Výsledok Téru Saotome Vyhrať Tsubasa otory Žiadny výsledok Masamune Kadoya Žiadny výsledok Výber Bladers Vyhrať Masamune Kadoya Stratiť Aleksei Vyhrať Aleksei Vyhrať Julian, Sophie a Wells (Tag w / Gingko a Masamune) Stratiť Chi-Li Yun a Mei Mei (Tag w / Tsubasa) Kresliť Damle a Benkei (Tag w / Tsubasa) Vyhrať Tím Garciová Stratiť Enzo Garcia Stratiť Damian Hart (Tag w / Tsubasa) Stratiť Argo Gracy (Tag w / Tsubasa) Vyhrať Beyblade Kovové Fury Oponent Výsledok Kyoya Tategami Žiadny výsledok Kyoya a Titi Žiadny výsledok Titi Stratiť Keyser a Herschel (Tag w / Masamune Kadoya a kráľ ) Vyhrať Rago (Tag w / Legendárny Bladers a Masamune Kadoya ) Žiadny výsledok Kategória:Bladri